As our life improves, we pay more attentions on personal taste and style of leisure activities, and a barbeque suitable for the gathering of a whole family and good friends becomes increasingly popular. However, general barbeque stoves and accessories available in the market come with a very simple design, but they are not easy to use. When we compare two barbeque stoves having a reasonable price, user-friendliness and practicability are the key factors for consumers to decide their purchase. Since the market competition among various different barbeque stoves is severe, major manufacturers and designers in the related industry spare no effort to develop practical and user-friendly products, or else they will be kicked out from the market.
Referring to FIG. 1 for a traditional rotisserie 60, the rotisserie 60 includes a hollow grill rack 61 with a U-shaped cross section, and the grill rack 61 has a containing space 611 for containing the related barbeque tools and accessories including a stove, a grill, and charcoals (not shown in the figure), and both opposite sidewalls of the grill rack 61 have a fixing stand 62 and a motor fixing stand 63 respectively, and a motor mount 64 is embedded precisely in the motor fixing stand 63, and a lateral side of the motor mount 64 has an axle hole 642 for inserting a rod 70, and another end of the rod 70 is disposed on a first slot 624 of the fixing stand 62, and has a pair of spits 651 disposed at appropriate positions, so that a desired barbeque item 80 can be skewered on the rod 70 and the spit 651 and revolved over a charcoal flame in the grill rack 61 by the rotation of the rod 70 driven by the motor mount for cooking or roasting the desired barbeque item 80.
In FIGS. 1 and 2, the motor fixing stand 63 is preferably a Z-shaped board 631, and an end of the board 631 has a plurality of locking holes 632, such that the board 631 can be fixed onto the external sides of the hollow grill rack 61 by the locking holes 632, and the motor mount 64 can be placed at an end of the board 631 far away from the hollow grill rack 61, and the rod 70 can be passed through a second slot 633 and the first slot 624 of the fixing stand 62 for barbeque cooking. To comply with another type of motor mount (not shown in the figure), a stop edge 634 is built at an end of the motor fixing stand 63 having the second slot 633 and corresponding to both lateral sides of the second slot 633, such that when the motor mount is placed at an end of the board 631 away from the stop edge 634, the motor mount can be pressed on the stop edge 634 for barbeque cooking.
To comply with another type of motor mount (not shown in the figure) as shown in FIGS. 1 and 3, the motor fixing stand 65 is primarily comprised of a U-shaped board 651, a third slot 653 and a fourth slot 655, both disposed on both ends of the board 651 respectively, wherein the board 651 includes a plurality of locking holes 652 disposed at an end having the third slot 653, and the board 651 can be locked onto a lateral side of the grill rack 61 by the locking holes 652, and an end of the board 651 having the fourth slot 655 is provided for installing a motor mount (not shown in the figure), so that the motor mount can be placed at an end of the board 651 far from the grill rack 61, and a rod 70 of the motor mount can be passed through the third and fourth slots 653, 655 for barbeque cooking. To comply with a further type of motor mount (not shown in the figure), another stop edge 654 is built at an end of the motor fixing stand 65 having the fourth slot 655 and far from two corresponding lateral sides having the fourth slot 655, such that when the motor mount is placed at an end of the board 651 away from the other stop edge 654, the motor mount can be pressed on the other stop edge 654 for barbeque cooking.
Since the foregoing conventional motor mount has to work with different motor fixing stands 63, 65, such that related manufacturers have to prepare various different motor fixing stands to provide a fully equipped barbeque stove for users. However, users only use one motor fixing stand at a time, and the rest of the motor fixing stands become an excess or a waste. Furthermore, these motor fixing stands come with an integrally formed design, and thus it takes more space for users to store the motor frame, and becomes an important issue for related designers and manufacturers.